


1&1/2 Broke Men

by lisa_jam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 破产男孩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于两个男孩在酒吧打工和计划用毛团儿征服世界的故事。<br/>电视剧《破产女孩》梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1&1/2 Broke Men

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写于2012年，借ST新电影上映特此发来，跟大家分享~

***  
莱纳徳·麦考伊医生大步跨进酒吧。对他来说，通常一天之中只有这个部分还稍微值得期待一下。这是个并不显眼但却很热闹的小酒吧，此时夜场乐队还没开始演奏，室内基本处于一片令人舒适的黑暗，几个水晶球悬浮在半空中折射出忽明忽暗的光斑。  
麦考伊熟门熟路地绕过拥挤的舞池（一堆人懒洋洋、醉醺醺地以原始的方式打转），直奔吧台。酒保正用熟练的手法抛着调酒杯，一边对两个安多利女孩说着笑话。从她们头上的触须颤动的方式看来，显然笑话很成功。但麦考伊关注的重点可不是这个。  
“你怎么还在这儿，吉姆？”  
金发的年轻酒保看到他，脸上咧开一个大大的笑容。“老骨头！”  
吉姆·柯克把调酒递给安多利女孩，乐滋滋地旋身从吧台里跳出来。“你来的正是时候：上一批运输船刚刚抵达空港！看我给你留了什么——最新到的蜥蜴白兰地！或者你想要来点参宿五的烈酒？我敢打赌来一口你眼前就会出现极光。”  
“我敢打赌那是违法的。”麦考伊恶狠狠地说，坐进吧台。吉姆毫不在意地给他推来威士忌。“你怎么还在这上班？这礼拜你不是下午班吗。”  
“晚班的伙计得了急性痢疾，请假三天。你相信吗？他这个月已经有一次说自己食物中毒，一次是火星流感，一次是传染了猎户座飞蚤——没准他的过敏体质比我更甚。反正不管怎样老板也打算炒掉他了。”吉姆轻快地说，无视麦考伊越来越高耸的眉头，“所以我跟老板说在找到新人之前我都会代他的班。双倍工资啊，想想看，老兄。”  
“需要我提醒你已经连续工作超过七十二小时了吗？见鬼，这个礼拜你睡过几个钟头？你知道我可以用超时工作起诉你的雇佣者——”  
“你疯了吗，老骨头？”吉姆压低声音打断他。“我可要还二十万个信用点。”  
“该死的我当然知道。”麦考伊叹了口气，一口干掉半杯。“我只是担心你这样过度使用自己，孩子。很显然你在拼命调情和找揍之外还他妈的不知想什么法子同时完成正常人三倍的工作，一般人早该哭爹喊娘了。”  
“这话有点感动我了。我都快要哭了。”吉姆带着笑容说，“不管怎样，我叫你来不是为了这个。我有了个绝赞的新主意——”  
“停，先别跟我说，”麦考伊伸手挡住他的嘴，“首先，‘绝赞’这个词蠢爆了；其次，每次你这么说的时候通常意味着你接下来的提议一定包含着轻则收到几个黑眼圈，重则可以进班房蹲上一年半载的‘危险’内容。”  
吉姆撅嘴，尽可能地睁大蓝眼睛，作无辜状。  
麦考伊投降了。“好吧，快讲你那疯狂的点子。”  
吉姆笑了，在裤子上擦擦手，“我有一个商业计划。我要贩卖那些毛团儿。”  
麦考伊怀疑地挑起眉。“你要干什么？”  
“你知道的，就是冯梵，原产Iota Geminorum IV的那些毛茸茸的、只会吃和繁殖的无害小玩意儿。”吉姆飞快地说，“我问过很多姑娘，她们爱死毛绒团儿了。真奇怪怎么从来没人想过把它们当宠物来养。我们可以在你的实验室里繁殖它们，然后从学院开始推广，你瞧，这之中有多么巨大的商机——”  
“商机个鬼！”麦考伊叫道，“吉姆，至今没人蠢到饲养犸梵是因为它们就是灾难。如果你不看着它们就会不停繁殖然后把这个世界变成毛茸茸的地狱——”  
“我当然知道它们的繁殖特性！但我看了最近一期的《基因学刊》，其中有一篇明确地指出修改β-24基因组就可以抑制它们的无限繁殖能力。我们还可以通过筛选和人工诱导改变它们的毛色——”  
“不。在你户头里的信用点增加之前，你就会因为不知名的外星寄生虫病而死掉。这是种危险性尚未得到认证的外星生物。出售它们是被禁止的——”  
“这种说法不确切。这是一个联盟尚未许可、但又无明令禁止在市场流通的生物品种。”  
吉姆和麦考伊转过头。说话的那家伙居然穿着星舰学院的制服。当然，这个酒吧的常客都来自学院，而且其中一部分应该还没到地球的合法饮酒年龄，但他们大都不会蠢到穿着自己的鲜红色学员制服进来。  
“嗯，偷听可不是种美德，伙计。”吉姆试图摆出一本正经的脸。  
“偷听是指未经许可听取他人在私人场合下的对话，而你们正处在一个开放的公共空间之中，且无意放低自己的音量。”他说这句话的时候几乎没喘气。现在吉姆注意到他短而整齐的黑发和不容忽视的尖耳。  
“你是个瓦肯人？”  
他的肩头动了动——如果瓦肯人会耸肩的话。“鉴于我显著的外表特征这是个显而易见的推论。”  
“那么我可以问问瓦肯阁下来此有何贵干？因为你，一个星舰学院的乖宝宝，会跑到这种地方来，显然不只是为了听听陌生人在聊什么。”  
“以婴儿定义我的年龄范围是不合适的。”瓦肯人说，然后顿了顿，看起来有一点犹豫。“我来应征吧台侍者的职位。”  
吉姆很不给面子地噗嗤一笑。“你？伙计，无意冒犯，瓦肯人可不是什么社交好手。在你试着把那些酒瓶摆摆齐之前就会搞砸的。”  
瓦肯人看起来已经被冒犯了。“我的臂力是你的三倍，而且我的平衡能力并无问题。”  
“等一下。我知道你。”麦考伊突然宣布道，“你是那个学院的瓦肯优等生，斯波克什么什么的，对吧？”  
他挺直了脊背。“就是斯波克。我的瓦肯名字发音对地球人而言有些困难。”  
“你是斯波克？那个瓦肯大使的儿子？所以你就是那个独一无二的地球——瓦肯混血儿，基因工程的奇迹？哇，你一定拥有非常美妙的双螺旋结构。”吉姆说，开始用一种入迷的眼神上下打量他。斯波克成功地设法保持了面无表情，但他挑起的一边眉毛出卖了自己。老骨头则用完全人类的夸张方式表现他的惊异。吉姆怒瞪他们。“怎么，你们俩！别以为我在酒吧打工就不会看政论新闻！”  
老骨头嗤笑一声。“外交官的儿子怎么会跑到酒吧打工？你爹爹给的零用钱不够花吗？”  
“我无意透露自己寻找工作的动机，那是一项个人隐私。”斯波克非常有尊严地回答。  
“别装了，小子。你和家里闹翻了对不？”麦考伊一针见血。  
斯波克的一边眉毛挑得快消失在齐刘海里了。吉姆大笑起来。“别捉弄他了，老骨头。我喜欢他。”他大力拍拍斯波克的肩膀，没在意半瓦肯人跳了一下。“我没权过问你理由，只要老板同意你就可以在这干，不过听我一句劝。”他对斯波克挤挤眼。“不要穿着你的学生服参加面试。”

***  
斯波克的面试只用了三分钟。  
“在过去一小时中共有六十八名客人点了酒精饮料，三十二名追加了超过三轮的饮料，其中两人试图抵赖自己的实际点单数量。售出的酒精中百分之三十二点八产自地球，百分之四来自参宿星。另外有百分之十二点五的顾客用不同程度的口头和肢体语言称赞新引进的蜥蜴白兰地，因此，增加蜥蜴白兰地的进货量是合乎逻辑的，但同时应当担心他们饮用烈酒后的自控能力。”  
“你被录用了。”老板说。“还有，别他妈的在喝醉的克林贡人面前谈自控能力。”  
这两百多磅的汉子冲斯波克点点头，然后是吉姆。“看着他点。如果我的店被砸了算你的。”他们看着他慢腾腾地骑上他的摩托艇转身离去。“哇哦，可见以后我们不缺乐子了。”吉姆转头对麦考伊露齿而笑。“还有，我可没放弃那点子。”  
“你们都疯了。要不就是我疯了。老天，我不要再管这事了。”麦考伊说，似乎打定主意把今天的剩余时间花在干掉尽可能多的烈酒上面。

***  
“柯克先生——”  
“叫吉姆，拜托，否则我们都没法一块儿工作了。”  
“吉姆，”斯波克停顿了一下道，仿佛这么叫已经侵犯了他的私人空间。“我可否向你询问一件事？”  
“尽管说吧。”吉姆从吧台下面拿出两个杯子。  
“在食品复制机显然可以完成任何点单要求的情况下，为何这间酒吧仍然使用人工调制饮品？”  
“因为他们喜欢看热辣的酒保用灵活的手指搞些把戏。这个‘热辣的酒保’基本上就是指我，除非算上被你挤掉的那个嗑药的家伙。”吉姆冲他眨眼。斯波克没有反应。吉姆翻了个白眼，投降地举起手。“忘了你听不懂笑话。好吧，这是一种交际方式，明白？过去在地球人们常这么干，没事跟酒保闲聊几句，打发时间。人们都喜欢在酒保面前畅所欲言。再说，如果他们不要酒保的话我能干的就只剩下清理酒鬼和他们的呕吐物了。这份工作当中我最恨的部分就是这个。”  
斯波克看起来想要就此发表一些评论，吉姆及时把调好的酒倒进杯子。“好啦，现在把这两杯火焰卡宾酒送到三号桌，然后去仓库再拿点新鲜柠檬来。”  
斯波克挑挑眉毛，“我注意到你口中的‘熟悉工作环境’的等同于让新加入工作者承担主要的体力劳动和杂务。”  
吉姆懒洋洋地一笑。“没错，天才、新人，这里我是老大。”  
有片刻斯波克看起来几乎也想要翻个白眼，但他还是接过托盘，转身离开。穿着白围裙的瘦高半瓦肯人在拥挤的酒吧里相当惹人注目，不过他看起来一点也没受那些目光影响。  
“吉姆，那个性感瓦肯男孩是谁？”吧台边的猎户座女孩饶有兴致地看着他走开。  
“开口就问别的男人？我一直以为你比较喜欢我，盖拉亲爱的。”吉姆笑嘻嘻地说。  
“坦白地说，我最喜欢的只有你的屁股，吉姆。”那个绿皮肤的姑娘毫不在意地回答。  
“真伤人。”吉姆耸耸肩。“他是新来的，我现在负责带他熟悉环境。”  
“他看起来有点眼熟。他是不是学院的学生？”盖拉问。  
“搞什么，每个人都认识他？”吉姆抱怨，“没错，他叫斯波克。”  
“斯波克！我们的宇宙生物学教授爱死他以前写的那篇关于四倍体黑小麦的研究报告了，一直想把他拉到二年级班去。这家伙就跟所有瓦肯人一样是个天才。”盖拉兴奋地说。“喔，本人更是加分不少啊。”  
“是啊是啊，性感的头脑什么的。我打赌瓦肯人在床上极其无聊。”  
“别怄气啦。你可以排在我本月名单上的第二位。”盖拉拍拍他的脸颊。  
斯波克铁青着脸回来了，手里拿着一个密封玻璃培养罐。“吉姆，我打算询问你是否知道为何备用冷藏室里存放着生物活体？”  
“小心点！那可是我好不容易托人搞来的褐色犸梵，昨天才到的。”吉姆从他手里抢过罐子，“谁让老骨头不肯收留它们，我只能暂时放在这里。”  
斯波克眉头一跳。“将活体存放在生鲜制品的储备区会严重影响食用卫生，何况就你的说法来看它们很有可能并未经过正式的进口检疫——”  
“那就是为啥我要偷偷存着，明白吗？我公寓里可没有冷柜，”吉姆撇撇嘴，“在那样的低温下它们的新陈代谢活性是平时的百分之零点三，所以不用担心一早醒来地球就被毛团占领了。”  
“这可爱的小东西是啥？”盖拉插嘴。吉姆得意洋洋地打开盖子，拿出那只微微蠕动的小犸梵递给她。“隆重向你介绍‘榛果球一号’，我的会生金蛋的小母鸡。就是先别喂它任何东西。”  
“我看不出它与地球禽科动物有任何相似。”斯波克皱着眉头注视着盖拉爱不释手地抚摸它，“有意思。你觉得它令人愉悦？”  
“谁不喜欢毛茸茸的小东西？当然你的尖耳朵也不错，”她对他咯咯一笑，抛了个媚眼。斯波克僵硬地扭头，耳尖有点发绿。吉姆不耐烦地哼了一声。“你有的是时间跟性感大脑进行深入交流，先解救一下无知的农场男孩吧。告诉我你的想法。如果一只售价二十信用点，你会愿意买吗？”  
“当然，亲爱的。只要它们不会吃掉我的地毯。”盖拉兴致高昂地说。“你太棒了。只要等我搞到培育设备，你会是第一个顾客，宝贝。”吉姆在她的面颊上大声吻了一下。斯波克看着他们，目光中混合着惊吓与若有所思。

***  
“老骨头。老骨骨骨头。”  
“对我眨眼到睫状肌抽筋也没用。我给你的只有两个字：不行。”  
吉姆努力作出一个伤心欲绝的表情，不过对麦考伊起不了什么作用。  
“吉姆，不是我对你商业梦想无动于衷什么的。但你想想自己上次在那里干了什么？虽然我的教授是全学院最铁石心肠的老混蛋，但他撞见有人跟他的助手在实验台上滚作一团还是差点心脏病发！”他顿了一下，似乎因为回想起那件事被恶心到了，“他们已经把你列入医学实验室的黑名单了，你连大门都进不了。”  
“都是我自找的，行了吧？”吉姆耸耸肩，“所以现在你打算抛弃那么多次免费威士忌的情谊，而我只能悲惨地自生自灭，还要当瓦肯人的保姆。”他用拇指比了比身后吧台里正在调酒的斯波克。麦考伊好奇地看他以严格的精准性抛接着调酒杯，使每次杯子抛接的高度都保持在同一水平线上。“看起来挺有模有样啊。”  
“昨天他直接让一个姑娘尖叫着跑了出去。”  
“他干什么了？”  
“他告诉人家‘我并无与你进行性活动的意愿’，还说根据目测她的体重应该接近一百二十五磅而非她声称的九十磅。”  
“这小子就是个社交灾难，对不？”麦考伊大笑起来。  
“对他善良点。斯波克简直是我在这唯一的乐趣。”吉姆坏笑着回答。“我有预感搞不好这个礼拜他会比我先挨揍——哦。”他瞥了一眼门口。  
麦考伊顺着他的目光望过去，看到一位皮肤黝黑，头发闪亮的年轻女子翩然走进酒吧。让他们意外的是她左右环顾了一下，然后拨开人群，径直朝斯波克走过去。  
“你果然在这里，斯波克！”  
斯波克手里的动作停顿了一下，然后朝她点点头。“你好，乌胡拉学员。”  
“我以为你说那尖耳朵完全不知道跟异性打交道的方法。”麦考伊对吉姆嘶嘶低语。  
“所以我敢肯定他俩连小手也没牵过。”吉姆目不转睛地回道，“等着瞧吧。”他无视老骨头不赞同的咂嘴以及叫他别自取其扰的唠叨，向他们两个蹦跶过去。  
“你说过你在兼职，可你没告诉我说是在……这种地方，”乌胡拉正在说。“你是不是碰到了什么麻烦，斯波克？你知道可以向请学院寻求帮助——”  
“谢谢你，乌胡拉学员。我个人并无任何方面的困难。我对这份工作适应良好——”  
“没错，在我的精心指导之下。嗨，美女，很高兴认识你，”吉姆搭着斯波克的肩膀，无视了后者的皱眉，堪堪滑进他们之间的空隙。  
“你好，还有不，没那个必要。”她干脆地说，继续对着斯波克说话。“——我并无怀疑你的适应能力，斯波克，但我们都很关心你。大家怀疑你是不是有某些……不方便公开的隐情。如果只是为了体验地球文化，你有很多更好的去处——”  
“这种没有根据的担忧是不合理的。”斯波克挺直了脊背。“我感激你的善意，乌胡拉学员，但请不要对我的个人事务投以不必要的关注。”  
“为什么我们不从交换彼此的名字开始呢？我是吉姆·柯克，他是斯波克，而你，据说是乌胡拉。这不像个名字啊。”吉姆大喇喇地插话，“你的名字是什么？”  
“我是盖拉的室友。她总是谈起你。”乌胡拉用一种冷静的声音说。  
“哦。”吉姆说，不留痕迹地退缩了一下。斯波克好奇地瞥了他一眼。“那什么。我请你一杯吧？”  
“别纠缠这位学员了，柯克。你没看见她压根不想理你吗？”一个醉醺醺的、粗鲁的声音加了进来，“谢了，亨道夫学员*。我完全有能力处理好这件事。”乌胡拉冷冷地说，吉姆转过头来看着这名留着络腮胡、身形壮硕的学员，飞快地在记忆里搜索了一阵。“嗨，小杯糕！”他欢快地大叫。  
酒吧里大部分人都转过头来。那个比他高一个头的学员涨红了脸。“他妈的不准再那么叫，柯克！”  
“吉姆，你为何要以甜食名称来称呼他？”斯波克小声问。  
“你能在我要挨揍的时候停止每日格物致知吗？”吉姆用嘴角回答。  
显然小杯糕没打算放过他。“你记得上次在瞌——瞌睡酒吧的事吗？那个三藩市自由摩托艇大赛的赌局？”他大声发问，舌头有点打结。“因为你那通天——天花乱坠的吹嘘，每个人都信以为真，买了该死的二十三号。然后你一个人偷偷买回了所有五号的彩券，赢了五千信用点。他妈的所有五千点。”  
“愿赌服输呀，蜜糖。”吉姆无辜地说。  
“别跟我耍鬼花招，柯克。你以为我们都是傻子吗？”小杯糕的脸孔涨成了一种明亮的酱紫色，他一把提住了吉姆的领子。“好了，亨道夫，你们为什么不到外面去——”乌胡拉试着说，但亨道夫招招手，他背后不知何时多出了几个学员，个个都跟他一样人高马大。“今天我们要让你尝点教训，乡巴佬，否则——”  
“等一下。”斯波克突然出声，众人都瞪向他。“就目前所获信息来看，吉姆无需为你的经济损失负责。造成你投注失败的主要原因显然是你个人对比赛胜负的判断失误——”  
“别来搅合我们的事儿，瓦肯怪胎！”亨道夫恶声恶气地吼道。  
吉姆趁这空当一拳挥向他的下巴。“终于挑对了一次时机，斯波克！”“什么？我并不是在给你创造偷袭的——”另一个人朝着斯波克扑了过来，他们几个人就扭做了一团。酒瓶子和玻璃杯漫天飞舞起来，乌胡拉愤怒地尖叫着她要报警。  
“我知道你是哪路货色，柯克，”小杯糕咆哮，吉姆灵活地躲过他的拳头，“从爱荷华什么偏远农庄来的淘金小子，靠着你那点贼脑筋来这里偷鸡摸狗——”一个人从后面卡住了吉姆的脖子，被他勉勉强强扭身挣脱了，但同时对付四个块头和体重都超过他的家伙显然叫他有点吃力。另一边，斯波克像只优雅的鹤，游刃有余地躲避着他的对手笨拙的攻击，似乎还没想好是否应该还手。  
直到某一句“婊子养的杂种”飘了过来。然后斯波克出手了。  
吉姆花了五分钟傻看斯波克轻轻松松地痛揍他们，完全忘记了自己流血的鼻子。然后他发觉自己不得不扑上去拦住斯波克。  
“斯波克！”吉姆从后面抱住他试图把他往后拉，那伙人都在地上团成了一滩烂泥，哀嚎不已。“住手，斯波克！”  
瓦肯人轻松地抬起胳膊，并不在意吉姆整个人挂在了上面。“收回你的话。我严重怀疑你作为一名星舰学员应有的道德素质。”  
“你知道，学院的入学考试并不测量申请人的混蛋程度。”吉姆正经地说。“少得意，小子……”小杯糕坐在地上痛哼道，“别以为你跟这瓦肯人混在一起——”  
斯波克挑起眉，于是他们马上以最快的速度溜走了。  
吉姆大笑，露出染血的牙齿，斯波克斜觑着他，像是怀疑他得了轻微脑震荡。

*Hendorff, Cupcake的真名。

***  
“该死的，我在医学院学习不是为了成天偷渡再生器来治疗你被殴打的颧骨。”麦考伊火冒三丈地用仪器戳着吉姆。“就不能让我消停一天吗？”酒吧现在已经清空了，只剩他们几个坐在一片狼藉的吧台旁。乌胡拉大概真的对斯波克有点意思，因为她主动提出跟姗姗来迟的警察解释事情经过，这会他们正在门口做简短的笔录（警官显然更注意她的漂亮小腿而不是她交代的内容）。  
“因为你生来就是为了拯救世人嘛，老骨头。”吉姆谄媚一笑，仍用纸巾堵着鼻子。“而且胡闹的又不只是我。”  
“没错，还有你，”老骨头得到提示，把火力转向斯波克，“你知道如果把这事捅到学院他们会给你什么处分吧？你的瓦肯脑袋坏掉了吗？”  
“是瓦肯——地球脑袋，用你的说法，而且我并不以我的人类血统为耻。”斯波克回答得迅速而尖锐，麦考伊看起来有点被吓到了。“你是不是喝酒了？见鬼，吉姆，你用什么方法把他灌醉了？”他开始对斯波克戳戳刺刺。  
“我没灌他！你知道酒精对瓦肯人毫无效果，而且不管我又哄又骗他除了那些娘们儿喝的汽水啥也不喝——他醉了？！”吉姆这才发觉斯波克颧骨上泛出淡淡的青色，眼神明亮得有点不正常。  
“否定。我只是正在经历体温略微升高。”斯波克神态自若地反驳，举了举一个空罐子。“而且我推定使我兴奋度提升的是这种气泡饮料中我无法辨识的地球植物成分。令人着迷。”他偏偏头。  
“恭喜，酒鬼——平常你都不会让兴奋这个词沾到自己的嘴巴。”麦考伊夺过罐子瞟了一眼，幸灾乐祸地哼道，“另外，这是医生的忠告：永远不要给瓦肯人可可气泡酒。”  
“所以这是为什么他今晚如此神勇？”吉姆干脆一屁股坐在了地板上。  
“我感觉非常良——良好。”斯波克还在说，一边慢慢地滑坐到他身旁。“清晰。有力。今天是几号？”  
“他的血液循环比人类慢，消除这种‘类酒精反应’也要更长时间……”麦考伊嘟哝，踢了踢吉姆。“所以我需要开瓶酒来好好欣赏这个过程。”  
“这提醒了我——我们可以撬开这个瓦肯小蚌壳的秘密。”吉姆喜滋滋地说，递给他一瓶被砸破了但还没流光的酒，自己也捡起一瓶。“斯波克？”  
“我的听力没有受损。我与带有甲壳的软体动物的相似度并不大于它们与人类的相似度。”斯波克温和地抱怨，除此之外他倒是个态度良好的醉鬼。  
“我就当你是在试着说笑话。告诉我们你为什么来酒吧当侍应生？你真的跟家里吵了一架还是什么的？”  
“我父亲不满意我拒绝去瓦肯科学院服务而报考了星舰学院一事。他认为我的选择高度不合逻辑并且有违瓦肯人的荣誉观。我告诉他显然科学院长老并不如此认为，他们很乐于摆脱可能给他们造成污点的人类血统，”斯波克思考了一下决定用比较人类化的表述，“因为他们觉得我是个有缺陷的废物。”  
“哇。大概这就是瓦肯版本的大吵一架。不过这理由还让我蛮不爽的。”吉姆皱皱鼻子。“所以你对他们比了中指然后就跑到地球来了？”  
“我们不用中指表示侮辱意味。在瓦肯语里有四十六种手势表达性交或相关含义。”斯波克满脸认真。吉姆咳嗽起来，麦考伊醉醺醺地发出介于大笑和被呛到之间的声音。“总之，我父亲拒绝提供我的一切学费与生活开销。他还给学院办公室发来一条通讯信息，明确表示鉴于我家庭的知名度和经济状况，显然我不在贫困补助金的发放范畴之内。”他神游地盯着自己的手指。  
“他还挺做得出来的嘛。显然你把他气炸了。”吉姆喃喃道。“没准他是指望你就此放弃乖乖回瓦肯星呢。”  
“不合逻辑。我有足够的能力维持自己的日常开销。我最终选择在此地兼职，是因为这里百分之七十二点三四的人们热衷于无意义的谈话和体力较量，完全不存在高级智力交流的可能。”斯波克说，“而这显然最能令我父亲感到不适。”  
吉姆摇了摇头，试图说点什么，但最后爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。斯波克温和又带点嫌弃地歪头看了他一眼，然后抱住吧台边上睡着了。

***  
吉姆被通讯器的声音惊醒，条件反射地伸手摸向声音的源头，却差点翻下床。“那该死的闹钟究竟上哪儿去了……？”他嘟哝着坐起来。  
“0500时它开始报时之后你把它抛向房间对面的墙壁阻止了发声。我推测它需要进行修理。”吉姆一下子睁大眼睛，看到斯波克穿着他的红色学员制服站在他的餐桌旁，一手拿着通讯器。鉴于这间公寓拥挤的内部构造，那意味着他差不多就站在吉姆的面前，在沙发和床之间那点狭小的空隙之间。  
吉姆一下子垮下脸。“妈的！我们是不是睡过了？”  
“我们并未同时进入这一状态。你在睡眠，而我于大约4.5小时前摆脱醉酒状态，此后的时间我都在进行冥想。”  
“这说法真安慰人。让我想想……”吉姆按住头，“我只记得跟老骨头碰杯子来着。”  
“你和麦考伊医生似乎在我们与另几名学员发生冲突之后以‘清理现场’的名义继续饮用了大量酒精。我确信自己听到你和麦考伊医生在酒吧门口告别，但对于如何到达你的住所并没有很清晰的记忆，”斯波克的脸皱了皱，显然对自己不太满意。“我以后将尽力避免这种失去自控的情况发生。”  
“想起来了。我只是想捞回点心理补偿，可不能浪费好酒，不是吗？反正老板肯定会为了这烂摊子扣我工资。顺便告诉你，搬运醉醺醺的半瓦肯人真是力气活。”吉姆哼道，看向餐桌上另一座电子钟。“该死！我打工要迟到了！”他跳起来抓过一件T恤开始胡乱套上。  
“你除了酒吧工作外还有其他兼职，吉姆？”  
“当然，天才，”吉姆匆匆扒拉着乱糟糟的头发，“这里可是寸土寸金的旧金山，不然你以为我干嘛来这——”他突然停下，盯着半瓦肯人说，“斯波克，你是在抚摸那个毛团儿吗？”  
斯波克闪电般放下手里那只犸梵，把手背到身后。“你没有把它放在培养器里。”  
“总是冻着多可怜。我不介意偶尔当个有接触饥渴症的人类。”吉姆耸耸肩，抄起褐色毛球。“好了我得走了，你不回学院吗？”  
“我本日的课程将在2.1小时后开始，我可以稍后搭乘穿梭机前往——”  
“哦，算了吧，就当是共度一夜的特别服务，”吉姆在沙发上蔚为壮观的杂物堆里一阵摸索，终于抓起一把车钥匙，他打开房门，顺手把犸梵塞到斯波克怀里。“帮我拿着。”斯波克似乎没能确定这是不是个好主意，但他跟着走了出去，两手慎重地捧着那只褐色毛球生物。

***  
二十分钟后，斯波克现在的表情显示他认为这个主意糟糕透顶。不过瓦肯人的皮肤本来就是微微发绿的，所以也看不出来他此刻的脸色是不是呕吐的前兆。吉姆一停下浮空摩托艇，他就迅速下了车，似乎为两脚重新落在地面上而松了口气。  
“放轻松，伙计，别像个娇小姐似的，”吉姆嘲笑道，一边安顿好车子。“你不是还要上天吗。”  
“这跟我是否适应微重力飞行并无关系，我只是在担心我们由于超速行驶而殒命的高度可能性。”斯波克瞪着他的后脑勺。“我们来的路上违反了超过二十三条基本道路交通法规。”  
“好啦好啦，我早拿到塔图因离子引擎飞艇锦标赛的冠军了*。”吉姆随随便便地挥手，“顺便一提那是个笑话。就算我想离开地球也没那个钱。”  
斯波克看了看他们的目的地。“我不知道你还在星舰学院内部工作。”  
“我给一位教员打工。”吉姆说，一面走进这幢属于机械工程系的银黑色大楼内部。“你有选修机械学吗？进来看看吧。”  
“我的主修专业是星际生命科学和指挥学，对飞船机械动力的了解在我的学习范围之内。”斯波克跟在他身后。“我可否询问你在此的工作内容？”  
“怎么说呢，有时候我做些机械维修，有时候还得爬那该死的杰氏管……基本上我就是个帮忙干杂活儿的。”吉姆挠挠后颈，带他走进一片空旷、黑暗的空间，看起来像是一座巨大的车间。他对着那片漆黑大喊：“斯考蒂！”  
片刻之后响起了一个含糊不清的回答，然后是撞击声，似乎有人撞到了金属管上。“哎呦妈呀，疼死我了，”一个苏格兰腔嚷道，“吉米？是你吗？已经晚上了吗？”  
“斯考蒂，灯。”吉姆耐心地提示道。  
“哦，是嘛。电脑，亮度调整至百分之五十。”那个声音嘀咕道。一道柔和的蓝色灯光点亮了空旷场地的中央区域，显示出一台大型机组的外轮廓线，掀开的外罩下面露出密密麻麻的管线和电路。又一阵叮叮咚咚的声音之后，一个男人从某个开口爬了出来。  
“这是斯考蒂——呃，蒙哥马利·斯考特上尉。”吉姆对斯波克介绍道。  
“斯考特教官。”斯波克点点头，“听说您教授二三年级的曲速物理。”  
“呃，基本上我只是把题目扔给他们，我不擅长教书，我真正爱好的只有这个——”男人咧开嘴，比了比身后，“你觉得怎么样，吉姆？”  
“你还在造那个曲速动力模型？”吉姆和斯波克走上前去仔细打量。  
“这是个1:12的模型，如果我这礼拜能完成它，让指挥部门审核通过，我们就会在这次进取号的维修中给她按一个新的心脏。她会变成四个象限中最美的姑娘！”他满是爱意地拍了拍银色的金属罩子。  
“了不起，伙计，”吉姆真心实意地说，“你需要我做点什么？”  
“哦，我已经搞定大部分了。今天我们要做点调试工作，然后对曲速动力阀输出阈值进行调整，大概——”  
“上调零点八个百分点，”吉姆自然地接下去，“没问题，我已经算过了。”他接过斯考特手上的PADD写了几笔。  
“吉姆，这些航空动力学知识你都是通过自学获得的？”斯波克看着他们手里的那块屏幕，在两个人热烈的讨论之间插话。吉姆抬起头防备地看他一眼。“我也上过高中基础课程的。怎么啦？”  
“你的计算简洁而且高效。这需要相当高深的数学造诣。”斯波克心平气和地说。  
吉姆有点不自在地把鞋跟在地上挪来挪去。“呃。我喜欢数学。而且我在老家就喜欢捣鼓些零件什么的。小时候我也以为自己当能个工程师……”最后的句子被他含糊盖过，“没什么。对了斯考蒂！你能帮我个忙吗？我想借用你这儿的一点空间。”  
“唔？”斯考特心不在焉地说，显然注意力仍在调整值上面。  
“我想在这放些私人设备——别老抱着那毛球儿不放了，”吉姆捅捅斯波克，不顾后者的争辩（“我只是代为保管你的……所有物”），兴奋地比划着。“我想好了，我已经用这几个月的积蓄订购了一套简易培养设备，我可以在这里繁殖它们。”  
斯波克不赞同地抬了抬眉毛。“你对此是否进行过风险评估？贸然地将你的积蓄投入是不明智——”  
吉姆放下手，看着他。“你要加入吗？”  
斯波克没跟上他的话题转换速度。“你所指的具体是？”  
“我们可以分成，我需要个帮手。我查到那篇研究冯梵基因的论文作者了——那是你写的，对不对？我知道你在生物技术这方面更拿手。你可以自己算算这样会提升多少成功的概率，”吉姆说得很快，看起来意外地有点害羞，“我们会一炮而红的。想想看，如果你爸发觉你不需要他施舍也完全能够自理，还过得很风光，他一定会后悔的。”他把犸梵举到斯波克面前，它冲瓦肯人发出细小而可爱的呼噜声，再铁石心肠的人也会为之融化。  
斯波克有片刻想要一一列出他这番话中的逻辑漏洞。取而代之他不太逻辑地问了一个问题。  
“吉姆，你的父亲是乔治·柯克，联邦星舰开尔文号的舰长吗？”  
吉姆脸上充满期待的微笑倏地收了回去。  
“这不关你的事。”  
斯波克的声音不带任何感情倾向。“逃避事实并不符合目前为止我对你的认知。”  
他们彼此对视着。  
“呃，吉姆？你觉得我们在这里添一个稳定器的话会不会好些？”斯考特的声音打破了尴尬的沉默。  
“你该去上课了。晚上交班时候再见。”吉姆干巴巴地说，把犸梵夹在一只胳膊下面，俯身捡起一把扳手，走过去加入了斯考特。

*当然是开玩笑的。详见星战里面阿纳金和卢克天行者参加过的比赛……（喂

***  
“快实话实说，尖耳怪。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
麦考伊把怀疑的目光从斯波克递给他的酒移到瓦肯人脸上。“你干了什么？你踢了吉姆的小狗？你看到了他那件颜色可怕的花哨衬衫？还是更糟，你昨天晚上把他踢下床了？如果是最后一个的话我不想知道细节，谢谢。”  
“吉姆并未饲养犬类，我们也不曾共用床铺。我不明白你为何提出这些荒唐的假设。”斯波克理所当然地回答。  
麦考伊从鼻孔里哼出一声。“少来。我才是那个医学博士以及吉姆柯克行为学专家。”他指了指不远处正有一下没一下地抹桌子的吉姆。“一整晚上他甚至没试图讲个烂笑话，还尽可能远离你，那就是个典型的‘有人踢了他的狗狗’状态。”  
斯波克迟疑地开口。“我只能推定我问了一个不恰当的问题引起了他的不快。虽然我并不理解他不快的理由。”  
“你问了什么？”  
“我询问他的父亲是不是乔治·柯克舰长。”  
“好吧，你踢到铁板了，他最讨厌被问这个。”麦考伊耸耸肩。“不，这解释起来很复杂，而且除非他自己同意，我可不会告诉你。”  
“吉姆，有人要和你视频通讯！”一个人从员工间探出头来叫道。他们看着吉姆不怎么热情地应了一声，离开吧台朝后面走去。斯波克挑挑眉毛。  
“那么作为……‘专家’，你对缓解这种情况有任何建议吗？”  
“什么也别做。”麦考伊干脆地说，“等他自己恢复平时那副蠢样。然后你应当表现得像这事从来没发生过一样。这叫做给朋友个人空间。”  
斯波克严肃地思考了一会儿。“我发现自己完全不能理解这之中的内在逻辑。”  
“自己慢慢体会吧。”麦考伊没好气地白了他一眼，自言自语道，“真不明白我为什么要跟人说这个。不过，”在斯波克走开的时候医生朝他晃了晃杯子，“恭喜你进入吉姆的朋友名单。他能在见到一个人的三秒钟之内就表现得像已经爱上人家了，但他只会对熟人生闷气。”

***  
斯波克打开工作间的门。房间里现在只有吉姆一个人，他正站在视频通讯机前面，大声说着什么。  
“听着，伙计，这个月我只能给你三千。这是我目前为止的积蓄。我最近需要用钱……”  
“我们说的很明白，小伙子。如果你还不了，我就按约定拿走那块地。我们可是有言在先的，别忘了”屏幕上的男人说。  
吉姆的脸涨红了。他抓住屏幕两端。“先拿走这三千点。下个月我会给你双倍。我会按时还清那笔钱，而你不能动那片地上的任何东西，哪怕是那房子的一砖一瓦，明白吗？”  
男人眯起了眼，但随即耸肩。“成。先把信用点汇过来。但是下次就没有什么讨价还价了，记住了吗？”  
“是啊，就像你没说得更直白一点似的。”吉姆怒气冲冲地挂断通讯，转过身来，然后吓了一跳，“妈的！”他瞪圆眼睛望着斯波克，仿佛这才注意到他的存在。“你什么时候来的？”  
斯波克觉得有必要为自己辩白一下。“我并非故意听取你的通话。我只是打算拿替换的酒杯——”  
“没什么，以后提醒我对瓦肯人的潜行技巧更小心点……”吉姆用一只手耙着头发，看起来心烦意乱又有点尴尬。“呃。所以你听到了？”他最后说。  
有片刻斯波克脑中掠过麦考伊关于“留点空间”的演说，但他决定暂时置之不理。“你是不是卷入了某种金钱纠纷，吉姆？也许你需要司法介入。”  
吉姆发出奇怪的笑声，开始在房间里来回踱步。“哈！不，我没被人威胁什么的，别大惊小怪，斯波克。就只是……”他停下来，开始盯着墙壁上的储物架。“其实欠钱的是弗兰克，他是我的继父。”  
斯波克什么也没说。吉姆在一个纸箱子上坐下来。  
“你明白吗？这感觉有点怪：每个人都知道乔治·柯克的名字写在历史课本里。但对我来说他只是个拯救了八百人性命的人。”吉姆没头没脑地说。“他就这么把所有东西甩在别人头上。我甚至都不认识他。”  
“弗兰克是个烂人，我不知道我妈为什么跟他结婚，但他大概还挺爱我妈的，所以他赌博都瞒着她……后来我才知道他用我们家的地契借了二十万信用点。那个混蛋。”  
“而你母亲对此都不知情？”斯波克皱眉，轻声问。  
“她不需要知道这个。”吉姆迅速回答。“不管怎样，反正她这两年大部分时间都在木卫四。所以对我来说这就像——这从来就不是选择。”他阴郁地看着墙面，“那座农场是我父亲唯一留下的东西，我不会让任何人对它动手动脚。”  
“你的说法需要被更正，”斯波克说，“你也是你父亲留下的……最重要的事物之一。”  
吉姆转过头去看他；瓦肯人的表情是平静的。吉姆挠挠鼻子，“呃，谢谢？”  
“我只是在引用有人曾经告诉我的话。”斯波克温和地回答。  
他们分享了一阵安宁的沉默。  
“吉姆。那是你饲养的犸梵吗？”斯波克突然指着储物架底部的某处。  
“原来在这儿！我还在想它跑哪儿去了——”吉姆跑过去弯下腰。“——哦，该死。我想它不知打哪找到了食物……现在我们有榛果球一号，二号和三号了。”他把犸梵和它新生的伙伴们抱了起来。  
斯波克看着他满怀的毛绒团，嘴角抽动了一下。“也许我们该首先研究如何有效控制它们的繁殖速率。我可以在生命科学系的内部档案室查找一些相关实验报告……”  
吉姆愣了一下，然后慢慢露出一个逐渐扩大的笑容。“所以这个意思是你要加入……？”  
“我仍在持续评估此事的走向，并且保有退出的权利。”斯波克的目光牢牢盯着犸梵没有移开。  
“太好了，伙计！”吉姆无视了他的话，抱着毛团儿转起了圈。“说实话我本来其实有点担心来着，你知道，因为我唯一养过的东西是我妈的仙人掌。而且我把它养死了。”  
“这对我们的创业前景并不是很有鼓舞性，吉姆。”斯波克煞有介事地说。

***  
“这太危险了，斯波克。我们完全没有把握。”吉姆重重地吞了吞口水。“万一我把它们弄死了呢？”  
“吉姆，我们只要提取它们的部分血液样本以观测它们的新陈代谢速度是否减慢，”斯波克说，一侧眉毛像是有自主意识一样抬了起来，“这根本难以称之为损害。”  
“我觉得我做不来这个——我看到它们就紧张。”吉姆虚弱地说。斯波克转向他，后者猛跳几步远离瓦肯人和他手里的注射器，把犸梵举在胸前。“别对着我！我没告诉你我有尖端恐惧症吗？”  
斯波克瞪着他，仿佛他在说1是个无理数。“吉姆。这是无针注射器。”  
“我就是怕那玩意成了吧！”吉姆大叫道，“我从小到大被这个邪恶的东西戳过的次数比地月之间的穿梭艇班次还多，都有心理阴影了。”  
“我很怀疑，那意味着你平均每天接受10次注射。”斯波克说。  
“我总有一天要给你上堂修辞学的课。”吉姆哼哼，“还有你怎么知道榛果球不怕针头呢？也许它也讨厌这些讨厌的注射器，对不对？”他对着犸梵说。  
“那是‘巧克力’。”斯波克说，“我仍要指出你给他们起名的行为是不理智的，鉴于它们是我们的实验对象和终究要被售卖的商品。”  
“得了吧，好像我才是那个恨不得抱着它们入睡的人一样——”  
“吉姆！”这时斯考特的声音远远地从高处传来。“吉姆，你在吗？”  
“什么，都到这个点了？”吉姆猛地从他们的临时小实验间里探出身去，望向车间中央，“斯考蒂？抱歉，兄弟，不知道你已经在这儿——”  
“斯考特上尉是何时出现的？”斯波克大惑不解，“瓦肯人的感官比地球人更敏锐，但自今早我们抵达以来2.5小时之内我没有察觉任何人进入的声音。”  
“你没问题。他跟机器睡在一起。”吉姆冷静地说，提高声音，“斯考蒂，有什么问题吗？我马上就来——”  
“你能不能告诉我，”斯考特听起来又惊又疑，“为什么供电箱里会有这些毛茸茸的东西？”  
吉姆跟斯波克对看了一眼。“我真好奇它们是怎么溜得到处都是的，”吉姆说，“基本上它们根本就没有腿。”  
“还有杰氏管！好上帝，这些玩意到底是从哪里来冒出的？”斯考特的声音有点歇斯底里了。  
“老天，我麻烦大了，”吉姆把手搁在额头上，“你不知道上次我不小心把三明治碎屑掉在里面的时候他抓狂成什么样儿。”  
斯波克不留痕迹地后退一步。“天体物理学课程将于23分钟后开始，所以我将无法参与捕获它们的行动。”  
“说真的？我们才结婚你就想甩掉我跟孩子们啦？”吉姆撅撅嘴。  
斯波克眨眼。“无论从哪种修辞学意义上说，这都是不恰当的，吉姆。”  
他在吉姆的半真半假的抱怨声中走出了房间。

***  
斯波克的室友是个日本人。他可能算是少见的能跟瓦肯人和谐相处的人类，多半因为他们都是黑头发，都比较爱干净而且都认为（至少表面上表现得）打听别人的隐私是件失礼的事。因此现在苏鲁光正坐在他的桌前，专心阅读自己PADD上的笔记，假装吉姆没有四仰八叉地躺在斯波克的床上。  
“吉姆，请从我的床上下来。”  
“我一个指头都不想动了。”吉姆抱怨道。“我爬了一整天的杰氏管，那就是个灭绝人性的活。斯考蒂从来没这么可怕过。他就像个挑剔的老处女一样要我把每道拼接缝里的灰尘都抠出来！”  
“且不论诸多歧义，你下午在吧台工作时表现出了比平日多百分之五点一的精力，所以我假设你并非自称的那样疲惫。”  
“我这辈子第一次见到长着尾巴的姑娘啊。而且她们还是双胞胎。自从没名字·乌胡拉小姐之后我都没遇上过像样的漂亮女孩了。”  
“那不是乌胡拉学员的名字。”斯波克不赞同地说，“请解释你如何进入我的寝室。你甚至不应该获得进入宿舍楼的授权码。”  
“我黑了门卡。得了吧，别小心眼儿了，我已经两星期没有睡过一张干净的床了。”  
“你将自己的床铺用于堆放衣物以及食用外卖不能责怪于任何人，吉姆。”  
吉姆大声地发出舒服的感叹声。“啊啊啊。随便啦。反正不管你说什么我是不会离开它的。我们是真心相爱的，对不对？”他对着枕头说。  
苏鲁推开椅子站起来。“呃，突然想起来我今晚有约。对。我得走了，可能晚点儿再回来。或者不回来。”他含含糊糊地对斯波克点点头，闪出房门，“祝你们过得愉快。”  
“这哥们儿我喜欢，”吉姆懒洋洋地说，“你看见他逃跑时那副样儿吗？”  
斯波克不依不饶。“你本应在我们下班后回到自己的公寓休息，而不是闯入我的寝室同时让我的室友受到惊吓。”  
吉姆坐起来，咬住嘴唇。“好吧。”他承认道，“我在躲房东。买了那堆设备加上还了钱之后我就付不起这个月的房租了。”  
斯波克挑起眉毛。“吉姆，你在没有估算清自己的收支状况前就做出承诺是不明智的。”  
“好啦我还能怎么办？这都要怪我的T型人格*，冲动型消费什么的，十四岁的时候我的心理测评员早就告诉我了。”吉姆嘟哝道，一脸悲怆，“总之，如果你那么害怕自己的床铺被弄乱，我想我可以睡到船坞里去，躺在进取号的半成品和星空之间。反正斯考蒂那么做也活下来了。”  
“你已经将它弄乱了。”斯波克指出，然后犹豫了片刻，“……你今晚可以待在这里，但这不是一项长期的邀请——”  
吉姆立即乐滋滋地扑回床上。  
斯波克对着他撅起的屁股，勉为其难试着继续。“吉姆，如果我们要完成这项计划，任何行动——尤其是涉及金钱方面的行动——都必须事先经过共同讨论。”  
“现在你在跟我商讨共同财产了，”吉姆含混地说，看起来正试着把自己更深地埋进床垫里。“承认现实吧，孩子他妈。”  
“再一次地，非常不恰当的比喻，吉姆。”  
吉姆发出一声鼾声作答；他已经睡着了。

*T型人格，指喜欢寻求刺激、冒险经历的人格特征。

***  
吉姆站在学院某座餐厅的门廊下，朝经过的女学员无限量奉送闪亮笑容，他的脚边是一只巨大的饲养笼。确实有几个女孩对此作出回应，指着他互相窃窃私语然后掩嘴而笑，吉姆也一一点头致意。“你们好，姑娘们，吉姆·柯克。感谢惠顾！”  
“老天，快把那自大的蠢笑收起来，”麦考伊暴躁地说，一面朝他走来，“自从你卖出几个那见鬼的毛团儿以后就越来越控制不住自己的脸了。”  
“放心，我可是全无邪念，她们就是我的信用点女神。”吉姆喜滋滋地说，“对了，这几天我们又有新的毛色品种了——来见见闪闪、雪球和灰尘*。”他指着透明饲养笼其中一层之中滚动的各色毛团儿。  
“这取名的品味就跟我五岁女儿差不多。”麦考伊撇撇嘴。“你要把它们搬哪儿去？”  
“我的公寓，斯考蒂对这些小东西日渐增加的数目有点心理阴影，我只能把一部分搬回去。我真不明白为什么，”吉姆耸耸肩，“谁会害怕毛茸茸的无害生物啊？连斯波克都没法抗拒它们。”  
“等你开始绒毛过敏的时候就会理解了。”麦考伊还是板着脸。“等等，那个尖耳朵真的跟你在一起卖毛团儿？”  
“哦，他在推销上烂透了，但你猜怎么着，我发明了一种很棒的法子。基本上他就只像跟木头一样戳在那儿不动，而我在她们议论他很可爱又有点神秘的时候趁机说服她们买下他捧着的毛团。这一招百试不爽。”吉姆得意地微笑。  
“你跟瓦肯人成了泡妞搭档。”麦考伊喃喃道。“接下来我们还会听到啥？你们什么时候搬去一幢白篱笆的小房子？”  
“这个嘛。”吉姆环顾左右。“我的公寓没有篱笆。”  
麦考伊难以置信地瞪着他。“你跟他住在一起。”他一个字一个字地说。“我以为绿血怪会更有抵抗力一点的。”  
“这样可以省一半房租嘛。”吉姆挠挠头，嘿嘿笑起来。“快称赞我的机智，老骨头，这下我可占便宜了——斯波克就跟兔子一样好养。他只要一张瑜伽垫和胡萝卜就可以过活了。”  
“我为什么要问？我压根不想知道。我需要威士忌。很多、很多威士忌。”老骨头抱头呻吟。

***  
电脑发出轻柔的提示声，宣告模拟飞行测试结束。学员们从机房鱼贯而出。“斯波克，你有空吗？”乌胡拉叫住瓦肯人。  
“妮尤塔，你好。”斯波克回答，看到她身旁的猎户座姑娘时犹豫了一下，然后朝她点点头。“盖拉。”  
盖拉得意地对乌胡拉眨眨眼。“在我威胁要拥抱他之后他终于乖乖把‘学员’两个字去掉了。”  
斯波克谨慎地后退了一步。“妮尤塔，你有何事要与我商量？”  
“斯波克，你最近似乎有些……忙碌。你从何时起不再参加我们的星际语言讨论小组了？”  
“上次小组活动时恰好一些犸梵样本出现了严重的脱水症状，我不得不请假研究使它们致病的原因。考虑到今后可能仍会发生紧急事件，以及我的自学水平已经超过小组讨论的范围，我于4.5天前与教员商讨申请退出讨论小组。很抱歉没有正式通知你。”  
“反正我们只是出于交流的兴趣小组，你要退出也没什么。”乌胡拉勉强笑了笑，“所以你跟那个柯克还在一起进行培育实验？”  
斯波克点点头。“我们希望将之发展成为一项的盈利性运作。”  
“顺便一提，我支持你们这些男孩儿，这些小毛团儿应该火起来，”盖拉开心地说，“我一直把我的那只塞在胸衣里面等着展示给人看呢。”她作势要解胸前的拉链，被乌胡拉的猛瞪阻止了。斯波克礼貌地装作没听到她的话。  
“如果你不介意，我们可以动身将前往餐厅，我将与吉姆碰头。”  
乌胡拉不太甘心地跟着他往前走。“呃，斯波克？我知道娱乐不是瓦肯人的习惯……但你不觉得你们的这项活动占据了相当多的闲暇时间？”  
“瓦肯人可以同时进行多线程操作，因此对我来说完成这些事项并无太大困难。”斯波克漫不经心地回答，“瓦肯人并不是完全排斥娱乐，只是我们更倾向于智力方面的具有挑战性的项目，比如三维国际象棋上，有趣的是，最近我发现吉姆在此方面有相当惊人的……”  
有趣的地方在哪里并未得到阐明。餐厅门口一个人影正远远地向他们挥手。“斯波克！”吉姆开心地大喊，蓝眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮，“刚才我又推销了两只。快看看我。我是不是要飞起来了？”  
“考虑到你的密度与地球引力，这是不切实际的，吉姆。”斯波克说，一面朝他走去。  
“我现在知道你这么说其实是想开玩笑了。快点来帮我把这箱子搬回去，如果今天下班早的话，我也许还能让你见识一下我的招牌私房意大利面。”  
“那是由你捡回来的食品复制机合成的，吉姆，而且那种外观独特的面条是目前为止它成功制造出的唯一成形的食物。”  
“他们都住在一起了？！”乌胡拉看着他们把那只培养箱装上吉姆摇摇欲坠的小车，用只能称之为惊恐的语调问。  
“妮尤塔亲爱的，”盖拉郑重地说，掩饰不住一脸贼笑。“我觉得你跟那个瓦肯甜心没戏了。”

*Shiny, Snowy, Dusty……对不起我不是故意想押韵来着。  
***

　　通讯信号响起来的时候，吉姆正在洗澡，他从浴室含糊地喊了一声：“如果是房东，告诉他我不在，或者已经感染织女星天花而死！”于是斯波克从容不迫地接起了通讯。  
　　不过吉姆显然不需要为了这次通话而死：屏幕上出现了一位头发灰白的瓦肯人。他有跟斯波克一模一样的眉毛，并且能够将它们以一种更有压迫感的方式挑起来。“斯波克。”年长者对他举起左手致意，斯波克回以同样的手势。“赛瑞克。”  
　　如果这是一段地球人的家庭对话，大概会以“嘿，学校怎么样？同学喜欢你吗？”开场。但斯波克的父亲说的是：“你的学院负责人告诉我，你的成绩高于平均分百分之两百。”  
　　“我确保自己在各学科都保持稳定的领先水平。”斯波克用单调的声音回答。“按此进度我将用2.8年时间毕业，并作为科学官被分配到一艘宪法级舰船。”  
　　“瓦肯人的智力水平高于地球人，你比学院平均毕业时间提早1.2年是正常的。”赛瑞克说。  
　　“是的。”斯波克同意。  
　　“你本该将这种才智投入到为瓦肯科学院服务中去。这是唯一正确的选择。”  
　　“瓦肯人信奉无限组合带来无限可能性。‘唯一选择’这种说法是不合适的。”  
　　“不是唯一的的选择，但不是合理的选择。”如果说赛瑞克对这种公然反驳感到不悦，那他也没有表现出来。“你在此学习所得到的补贴将不够支付你本年度的学费。”  
　　“我有足够的经济来源。我在一所酒吧兼职，并且与我的同事开展一项生意。目前为止，我们的经营运作相当良好。”斯波克看着他父亲微微运作的眉头，无法克制地补充道，“而这想必你都已经知道了。”  
　　“你在进行一项生意。”赛瑞克慢慢地说。真正的瓦肯人都具备把疑问用陈述句表达的能力。  
　　“无误。”斯波克答道。  
　　赛瑞克挑眉了。“这就是你的志愿。成为一名小商贩。”  
　　“我以自己的能力工作获得酬劳。”斯波克回答，“我认为自己无需对其中任何一点感到羞愧。”  
　　两个瓦肯人陷入一阵冰封般的沉默，然后屏幕那端有个声音插了进来。“有时候我真受不了你们吵嘴时都不需要抬高音量，这会显得只有我一个人看起来咋咋呼呼的。”赛瑞克转头似乎辩解了什么，但显然输了，画面很快就被一名黑头发的中年女子占据。“斯波克！过来让我瞧瞧你。我们有好一段时间没有通讯了，今天你学校的室友才告诉我说你搬出去了。”  
　　“我现在与我工作处的同事租用一处住所，母亲。”  
　　“你爸就是那么顽固，他一直打听你的事来着。你来地球后史托恩代替你获得了瓦肯科学院的职位，我觉得他只是对此耿耿于怀。”阿曼达——斯波克的母亲说。“你过得好吗，亲爱的？”  
　　“好不是一个精确的定义词。”  
　　她装模作样地对他插起腰，瞪着眼睛。斯波克投降了。  
　　“我目前的安排是合理的。我觉得这……令人满意。”  
　　阿曼达偏过头，“你知道吗，亲爱的，在你开心的时候才会用一些模糊的描述。”斯波克还没来得及找出一些理由反驳，吉姆就穿着条短裤冲了进来。“我从车间找到的零件跟我们的复制机是匹配的！”他得意洋洋地掂量着一把扳手。“我有预感今晚我能修好它。”  
　　“自从拾得这台机器的7.5天来你都是如此声称的，吉姆，但它生产出的物品无论形状与气味都与可食用标准相差甚远。”  
　　“啧、啧，悲观主义者，”吉姆对他摆着食指，“等着吧，在我独享果酱冰激凌馅饼的时候你就只能在旁边痛哭流涕。”阿曼达感兴趣地看着他一阵风又消失在房门口。“那是你的室友？”  
　　“他是吉姆。”斯波克简单地说。  
　　阿曼达从屏幕的视角能够看到一部分他们狭小的屋子，摊在床上属于吉姆的小山般的杂物，桌上斯波克的一把瓦肯竖琴，靠着窗一排排垒起来的犸梵培养箱。“你觉得他特殊吗，斯波克？”  
　　“从逻辑上来说每个个体都是独一无二的，母亲。”  
　　“既然你这么说，亲爱的，”他母亲回答道，眯起眼，若有所思地打量屏幕前方的年轻人。斯波克挑起眉毛作为回答。  
　　“还有，斯波克？”  
　　“什么事，母亲？”  
　　“要我托人把I-chiya*给你运来吗？我知道你最喜欢它的长绒毛了，既然你们现在有个小院子——”  
　　“母亲。请别。”  
　　  
　　*一种瓦肯长毛动物Sehlat，斯波克养过一只作为宠物并起名叫I-chiya。瓦肯名字真难翻，我放弃了……  
　　  
***

　　“你，红发美人，我的忠实顾客和支持者，”吉姆执起盖拉的手，在她手背上吻了一下。盖拉笑得花枝乱颤，给了他一个足以把脸挤到自己胸部上的大力拥抱。吉姆转向乌胡拉鞠躬致意，“还有你，‘有名字——但你永远别想知道’女士，”她仍然没赏他好脸色，但最近开始不再只从眼角看他了。  
　　“既然你们都到齐了，女士们，先生们，”吉姆用眼花缭乱的姿势翻着手腕，夸张地鞠躬，“欢迎光临我们的派对。”  
　　吧台边的几个人稀稀拉拉地给他鼓掌。  
　　“总之，为了庆祝我已经把我们的通讯号码给了两百五十四个姑娘——”  
　　“这是举行我们当前活动的目的吗，吉姆？”斯波克问。  
　　“——当然还有我们成功卖出了三百个毛团儿，”吉姆说，“拜托，斯波克，我们就是喜欢找个理由搞搞聚会嘛。”  
　　“尽管我理解庆祝的含义，但我认为鉴于目前运营刚刚开始进入盈利状态，我们并没有足够的——”  
　　“斯波克，斯波克，”吉姆痛心疾首地摇摇头。“我好不容易有机会用我这辈子的庆祝份额，你能停止指出我们其实仍然穷得揭不开锅吗？”  
　　麦考伊翻着白眼。“见鬼，吉姆，省省戏剧皇后的那一套，把酒拿上来。”  
　　吉姆笑嘻嘻地朝剩余的人一挥手，“好啦，虽然我知道你们一样期待我的热吻，”他们朝他发出嘘声，只有苏鲁的表情看起来有点当真了，“但我觉得你们会更喜欢这个。”  
　　他变戏法似地从柜台下面摸出一瓶酒。“真正的二十年陈高地威士忌，先生们，今天是我第一次打开它。现在欢呼吧，野蛮人们！”他们开始小规模地擂桌子（“太棒了，我可是冲着它才来的，吉米！”斯考蒂乐淘淘地大声说），周围的酒客朝他们投来奇怪的眼神。  
　　“知道我怎么得到它的吗，因为显然我没那个钱买？”吉姆说，一面拧开瓶盖。“那可是个很精彩的故事——那是在大概一年前的时候，我说服某个安多利酒贩子买一种市面上没有出售过的致幻剂，而那实际上是我自己用糖浆和色素配出来的——”  
　　“这故事总让我听得要得急性胃溃疡，而且你每次都忽略最后你拖着个流血的鼻子，被追着跑过了五条街。”麦考伊冷嘲热讽。  
　　“别这么扫兴嘛，老骨头，这故事可是我的保留项目。”吉姆一一给其余人倒酒，然后转向和苏鲁坐在一起的那个淡黄色卷发的男孩。“慢着，别给他酒，”麦考伊厉声说，“这小鬼才多大？十二岁？”  
　　“窝已经满十五了！”那孩子反驳道。他对吉姆举起一直抱在怀里金色的冯梵，满脸兴奋。“我可喜欢它了。它让窝想起窝们老家的小狗狗！”  
　　“呃，嗨，”吉姆微笑，试着不要说他才是比较像狗狗的那个，“你看起来不像苏鲁的弟弟嘛（苏鲁翻了个白眼）。所以你是？”  
　　“帕维尔·契科夫，先森。很高兴认识你，先森。”那孩子开心地回答。苏鲁在旁边及时补充：“帕夏是我班上的同学。虽然我觉得这么说会让你得意忘形，但他可是你们的粉丝。”  
　　“又一个潜在的天才不法分子。”老骨头嘟哝道，“他还崇拜吉姆。我都可以预感到可怕的未来了。”  
　　“嘿！我可是一直都是正面榜样啊！”吉姆愤愤不平，所有人都不给情面地笑了起来，“既然这样，帕夏，让我告诉你十五岁的时候我是怎么用一支铅笔作弄了全校最壮实的混蛋芬尼根，还让我的年级负责人痛哭流涕的……”乌胡拉拍了他的后脑勺一掌。帕维尔吃吃地笑起来。  
　　斯波克作为唯一不理解也无意加入这种典型的人类式喧哗的人，在他们开始胡扯之前就运用瓦肯潜行技巧不出声地走开了。斯考特和麦考伊相见恨晚地开始拼酒。乌胡拉和吉姆比赛说克林贡俚语——自从发现他会好几种外星土语（虽然大多是粗话）之后她对吉姆的好感度上升了不少。盖拉试图让苏鲁脸红，而帕维尔捧着他的柳橙汁（吉姆偷偷在里面加了伏特加）看着他们你来我往，不时大笑得脸颊通红。  
　　就在吉姆扬言要在桌子上表演他的多赛杜草裙舞时，斯波克回来了，身后跟着一个穿着深灰色制服的男人。  
　　“吉姆，这里有一个人要找你。”斯波克的声调听起来有点奇怪。“你是否需要与他单独会面？”  
　　“为什么，斯波克？请这位先生过来，”吉姆带点醉意地对他笑着，“今天是个没人问我催钱的日子，我什么消息都能承受。”  
　　“J·T·柯克先生？”男子说。“我这里有一封给你的讯息。”他把一个圆柱状的细长容器递给吉姆，等着他在自己的PADD上签收，然后离开了。  
　　吉姆打开圆筒，从里面抽出一张白色的纸。“这年头还会有什么人在纸头上写信？”吉姆莫名其妙地说，一面展开那页信纸。  
　　“吉姆，根据送信人的制服，他应当是来自旧金山地方法院的。”斯波克站在他背后低声说。  
　　欢乐的气氛像是一瞬间被从空气中抽走了。众人沉默下来。“呃，我是不是不该提这茬，”斯考蒂小声自言自语，“但至今为止我见过的纸质文件，不是委任状就是判决书。”  
　　“斯波克，老骨头，”吉姆盯着自己手里那张纸，声音单调而空白，“过来看看我是不是搞错了。”  
　　麦考伊深深皱起眉头，立刻探过身去。斯波克至少还保持着冷静。过了一会，医生从那份文件上抬起头来。“该死，吉米，这是张禁止令。你们被人举报了。”  
　　  
***

　　“他们不能这么做。”  
　　“事实上，他们可以，吉姆。你们违反了联邦法律关于禁止星际进口生物检疫的规定，还可能涉嫌走私。还算你幸运，他们只是发了一次警告。”麦考伊跟着吉姆往前走。  
　　“真是安慰人啊，”吉姆干巴巴地说，“现在只要再从我惹恼过的大概半个地球的人口里找出是哪个家伙在暗算我们就好了。”  
　　“我是说真的，吉姆，”麦考伊绕到他前面，“别去惹乱子。他们今天只会查收那些犸梵和设备，别给自己惹上罚款或者其他什么更加棘手的罪名。”  
　　吉姆恼怒地停下脚步瞪着他，但医生不为所动，吉姆挫败地叹了口气，“好吧好吧。我只是想亲眼看着好吗？见鬼，我真的不甘心。”  
　　他们来到工程系的大楼前。一辆隶属旧金山星际港口海关部门的小型艇已经停在了那里，蓝色和红色的警示灯耀武扬威地闪烁着。  
　　门口聚集了一部分好奇的人群，斯考特在徒劳地试着让他们走开，不过效果就像他在课上的威慑力一样微乎其微。让人意外的是斯波克已经在那里了，瓦肯人在大批红制服的学员之中像航标灯一样醒目。有的人已经认出了他，议论了起来，但斯波克置若罔闻，站得笔直，两手背在身后。  
　　“我们应当提出申诉。这种指控是不合理的，”斯波克一见他们就说，“联邦法律对于走私的数量和规格都有明确的规定，我们也可以提供改造犸梵的生理指数报告，证明它们不具有传染性——”  
　　“不，斯波克，你不明白这其中的问题。”吉姆暴躁地抓着头发，“我们没法进行申诉，或者要求正式检疫，因为在有足够的利润之前，我们没钱来支付这一切让我们的经营合法化的程序。”  
　　斯波克沉默了，他的眼睛微微眯了起来。“这是合乎逻辑的。”  
　　“拜托，告诉我些逻辑之外的事吧。”吉姆咬牙说。“我还有一大笔钱等着还呢。”  
　　“看来你那点投机倒把的勾当遇到麻烦了，柯克？”  
　　吉姆深吸了口气，闭了闭眼睛。“当然。我为什么没想到呢？”他看着亨道夫朝他们走来，满是掩饰不住的得意神色。“这回做了不少准备工作啊，小杯糕？怎么没多带几个帮手来壮胆？”  
　　“我还以为你已经忘了我们那档子事了，小鬼。”  
　　“别担心，蜜糖，你始终是我的最爱。”吉姆干笑。“毕竟这么久以来你是我唯一负担得起的娱乐。”  
　　小杯糕的脸几乎又要涨成了覆盆子蛋糕的鲜红色，但他很快充满恶意地露齿一笑。“总喜欢把别人都当成傻子，是不是，柯克？但你只是个一事无成的穷光蛋。现在该轮到你哭爹喊娘了。”  
　　麦考伊抓住了吉姆的肩膀。“别，孩子，这不值得。”  
　　“哦，我都忘了，你没有爹爹。”  
　　吉姆抖开老骨头的手扑了上去。围观的人惊叫起来，慌忙向后退开给他们让出空间。小杯糕又高又壮，但吉姆比他更快、更灵活，而且他愤怒得就像一阵疾风——  
　　斯波克闪电般切入两个搏斗的人类之间，一掌抵在小杯糕的胸前，迫使他倒退两步，然后抓住吉姆的胳膊把他向后拖。吉姆用力挣扎，但斯波克的手指就像铁钳般牢牢握着他的手腕。  
　　“让开，斯波克！”吉姆低吼。  
　　“肢体冲突并不能有效地解决目前的问题，吉姆。”  
　　吉姆对他怒目而视，斯波克没有退让。“你经常做出不合逻辑的举动，但从来不曾失去自制，吉姆。我请求你停止，否则我将用更加极端的手段阻止你。”  
　　吉姆嘴角勾起一个尖锐的微笑，正要发表些攻击性言论，但一道全新的冰冷声音打断了他。  
　　“斯波克，赛瑞克之子？”  
　　斯波克猛地扬起眉毛。他稍微放开吉姆的胳膊，僵硬地转过身来。“史托恩。”  
　　吉姆的好奇一时冲淡了怒意，跟着回过头，就连小杯糕也迷惑地望向说话者。那是一名年轻的瓦肯人，比斯波克还高一个头，穿着标有瓦肯科学院的袍子。花岗岩雕像看起来都比他更有表情些。  
　　“我听说你在此学习。”  
　　“那是正确的。”斯波克回答。“听说你进入了瓦肯科学院。”  
　　“在他们判定你丧失资格以后。”史托恩说，很难理解他怎样在面无表情的同时显出一副傲慢神色，“委员会一致认为我是更理想的人选。而现状证明他们的选择是正确的。”  
　　“请阐明你的含义。”斯波克淡淡地说。  
　　“看看我们如今的差距便可知道。”史托恩说。“我已是瓦肯科学院的助理研究员，而你却在此……”他缓慢地、似乎很遗憾地摇摇头，“显然还沉浸在你人类血统不可抑止的低等情绪冲动之中。”  
　　“我确实听到了，”斯波克冷声说，拳头在身侧握紧，“如果你不打算声明其他内容，我将结束我们的对话。”  
　　“嘿，先生。”  
　　吉姆这时插了进来。如果说刚刚他还沉浸在狂怒之中，这回他至少看上去已经冷静下来了。“我不知道你是什么人物，不过，为什么你要纡尊降贵地把你那不可一世的屁股挪到这颗充满低等智能生物的星球来呢？”  
　　史托恩冷淡地审视了他片刻。“我代表瓦肯科学院受邀前来协助星舰学院，在此改进项目编号α—Δ—107的小林丸号测试程序。据我所知还没有星舰学员成功通过此项测试。”他点点头，准备转身离开。  
　　“我想你错了，伙计。”这句话让瓦肯人停住脚步。“愿不愿意打个赌？”  
　　吉姆往前一步，他的蓝眼睛明亮得吓人。“斯波克会赢的。他会成为有史以来第一个通过小林丸测试的人。你敢跟我打赌吗？”  
　　斯波克不解地看向他。“吉姆，你为何要作出此种提议——？”  
　　“你在自取其辱，”史托恩说。“小林丸号测试是不可战胜的，而我将协助使此项程序更加完善化。”  
　　“哦，斯波克，我们这些不理性的生物热爱赌博。”吉姆的声音多了几分危险的味道，他转过头，目光扫过小杯糕，以及围观的人群，“你们所有人都可以参与押注。看起来你的赢面很大啊。怎么样，愿意接受低等种族的挑战吗，甜心？”  
　　他盯着史托恩，抛出最后一击。  
　　“还是你太害怕自己的瓦肯逻辑被证明其实不堪一击？”  
　　瓦肯人的花岗岩面具出现了一丝裂缝。他居高临下地看着吉姆。  
　　“我并不相信你的智能更胜过我，人类。”  
　　“你搞错了，我的名字是J打头的。”吉姆微笑地说，眼中火光闪烁。  
　　  
***

　　“见鬼，你们这回真的火了。”麦考伊气急败坏地夹着一个PADD，走进这间空荡荡的教室，“几乎整个学院都参加了你的赌局。开心了吧，小子。”  
　　“现在的赔率是？”吉姆趴在一张桌子上问。  
　　“500:1，还在持续上升之中。”  
　　“运气好的话这次我就发了，”吉姆心不在焉地说，“我可是押上了自己的全部家当哪，老骨头——嘿！你干嘛打我！”  
　　“因为你是个做事不计后果的鲁莽蠢蛋。”麦考伊说，“还有那家伙到底是什么人？没想到居然还有比斯波克更讨人厌的尖耳怪。”  
　　“我们曾经在瓦肯儿童培训机构共同学习。”斯波克从自己正在浏览的PADD上抬起头。“我们的关系不是十分融洽。”  
　　“所以你也有过死对头，这倒新鲜。”麦考伊哼哼，“你们在托管所里互相扯过刘海儿？”  
　　“他侮辱了我的母亲。我造成了他的鼻梁软骨骨折和多处瘀伤。”斯波克说。  
　　麦考伊像是对这番话产生了深刻印象。“好吧，提醒我以后别惹怒你，斯波克少爷。”他转头看着吉姆，终于面露忧虑。“说实话，你有把握吗，吉姆？”  
　　“当然没有。”吉姆承认。“我连小林丸号的具体内容是什么都不知道。”  
　　麦考伊沉下脸又作势要拍他的脑袋，吉姆敏捷地跳起来躲过了。  
　　斯波克终于停止了阅读。“小林丸号测试是一项指挥学科的中期阶段性测验，考验学员的综合判断和应激处理能力。我还未参加过这项测试，但我查阅了往届的测试记录。史托恩是对的，”他平静地说，“没有学员成功通过这项测试。”  
　　吉姆搓了搓手。“听着，我，嗯，我很抱歉。”他盯着自己的脚尖，“我昨天确实丧失理智了，即使以我的标准也是。本来那种程度的讽刺对我来说根本不痛不痒——”  
　　斯波克抬起棕色的眼睛。“你无需道歉，吉姆。必须承认我在控制自己的情绪方面也并不完美。孩童时代的我认为这是由于我的人类血统存在不足，并且为此感到羞愧。”他半是自言自语地说，“但现在我认为即使是严格信奉逻辑的民族有时也会被自己的陈规所蒙蔽，而使他们的行为恰恰与真理相悖。”  
　　吉姆看着他，似乎想从那张并无表情的面孔上探索出什么来。  
　　“吉姆！斯波克！”  
　　吉姆猛地收回不知不觉半伸出的手，惊醒过来。苏鲁站在门口，那个俄国孩子帕维尔像条怕生的小猎犬一样跟在他身后，手里还是抱着那只金黄色的犸梵。“我在网上看到那个赌局了，想来看看你们准备的怎么样。测验什么时候开始？”  
　　“4.5个标准日后。”斯波克回答。吉姆摇摇头。“谢谢你们的好意，伙计们，不过……”  
　　“我跟帕维尔都参加过小林丸号测试。都失败了，当然，”苏鲁说，耸耸肩。“但我们想好歹可以给你们提供点第一手资料什么的。”帕维尔在他身后热切地点点头。“窝全部记得，先森！窝可以背粗那次测验的所有数据！”  
　　“这些该死的小天才。”麦考伊喃喃道。吉姆看看斯波克，终于露出一点笑容。“看来人类还有个毛病是你不知道的，斯波克。我们从来学不会死心。”  
　　瓦肯人的嘴角动了动。“恰恰相反，现在我对此已经有了相当程度的了解，吉姆。”  
　　  
***

　　“舰长，我接到联邦星舰小林丸号的求救信号，”乌胡拉一手按着通讯器报告道，声音里有一丝微弱的颤抖。  
　　“接到公共频道，乌胡拉中尉。”斯波克说。  
　　“是，舰长。”  
　　“求救，这里是联邦星舰小林丸号，我们遇到了引力地雷，船身多出开洞，失去动力，维生系统严重损坏。请求友舰给予支援。”  
　　“舰长，如果要接纳小林丸号的船员，我们必须改变航线穿越中立地带。”苏鲁说。  
　　“预计停留时间，苏鲁先生？”斯波克看着飞船舷窗外面的模拟星空。  
　　“十二分钟，舰长。”  
　　“契科夫先生，准备重新绘制航线，苏鲁先生，准备带领进取号进入中立区。亨道夫先生，准备带领安全小组接应小林丸号船员。”  
　　“是，舰长。”帕维尔和苏鲁执立刻开始操作，小杯糕的回答声有点幸灾乐祸，但还是执行了他的命令。  
　　仪器滴滴运转起来，音响里播放起了曲速引擎的轰鸣声。  
　　  
　　在模拟飞船舱室上方的监控室里，斯考特焦躁不安地看着大屏幕。“这不公平，长官，这根本是项没有成功可能的任务，为什么他们要让我的银色美人白白毁掉？”  
　　“放松，上尉，这只是个模拟测验。”一名身穿军官制服的男人说，“进取号不是还好好地躺在船坞里吗？”  
　　“只是想想这种情况我就不舒服，舰长，花了我多少功夫才把她改造成星联最快的舰船，我可不想看到她被克林贡的炮火砸得稀巴烂！”斯考特抱怨道，“我们跟瓦肯科学院合作就是为了这个吗？”  
　　“我提升了主程序的运送速度，每秒种电脑会进行两万五千次运算，针对考生的每一个选择做出相应变化，不存在营救成功的可能。”在他们一旁史托恩同样目不转睛地看着屏幕。  
　　“小林丸号是为了评估学员面对生死考验时所做出的选择，斯考特，”那位舰长说。“他们必然会失败的。”  
　　“喔，这可不妙啊，伙计们。”斯考特喃喃道。  
　　  
　　在另一间机房里，老骨头同样焦虑地看着屏幕，上面正滚动着测验房间里的各项实时数据。“你确定这样能行吗，吉姆？”  
　　“我们已经研究过了，小林丸号的秘密就在于每次它都会针对指挥官的命令改变这个情境中的条件，不同的行动，同样的结果。”吉姆飞快地在PADD上敲击着，“唯一的解决办法是重置条件，按我们的规则来下这盘棋。还好我和斯波克在今天凌晨的时候终于找到了主程序的远程接入点。这家伙编程可是一把好手。”  
　　“这大概是我听过最疯狂的主意。”麦考伊摇摇头，“可我还是不敢相信斯波克居然同意作弊。他可是个绿血瓦肯人！”  
　　“他没有，他相信这是在合理的情况下充分利用现有资源，”吉姆最后在面板上点了几下，一本正经地说，“事实证明气疯了的瓦肯人一样可以想办法绕过逻辑。”  
　　“他现在越来越跟你一个鼻孔出气了，”老骨头哼了声，“真不知道这是好事还是坏事。”  
　　吉姆狡黠一笑。“我想他只是开始适应自己人类的一面了。”  
　　  
　　“舰长，我们受到了克林贡飞船的攻击！所有相位炮均已损坏。”  
　　“飞船动力仅剩百分之十五，不足以进行曲速飞行。”  
　　“使用光子鱼雷攻击。”斯波克沉默了一秒，说。  
　　“你已经走投无路了吧，斯波克！”亨道夫大声喊道，“克林贡飞船可都有防御护盾呢，光子鱼雷不会对他们造成影响——”  
　　“使用光子鱼雷攻击。”斯波克平静地说，“我想这是个清晰无误的命令，除非你存在某种生理障碍而不能正确理解它，中尉？”  
　　  
　　“这是怎么回事？”那位舰长说，声调里透露着惊异，他周围的教官已经都在互相询问究竟发生了什么，“程序应当设定克林贡人拥有完好的护盾，不是吗？”  
　　“我恐怕我不……知道，舰长。”史托恩看着面板上飞速变化的数据，咬牙切齿。“我们设置的条件被篡改了。有人正在远程入侵我们的程序。”下面的模拟舱里，斯波克冷静地命令目瞪口呆的船员们逐个击毁了五艘克林贡战舰，直到他们在舷窗外面化为粉尘，然后开始接收小林丸号幸存者的手续。  
　　“干得好，斯波克！你保住了我的姑娘！”只有斯考特在欢呼鼓舞，他甚至毫无忌惮地拍了一下阴沉的瓦肯人。“这下吉姆可要赢了，伙计，咱可都没想到哇。”  
　　显示器里学员们推开椅子站起来互相击掌庆祝。小杯糕看起来完完全全地呆坐在了他的位子里。直到舰长的声音响起，盖过了屏幕上的嘈杂声。  
　　“你说谁赢了，斯考特上尉？”  
　　  
***

　　“此事并非柯克先生一人的过错，长官，”斯波克在指挥官办公室里站得笔挺。“我自始至终参与了行动的每一个步骤，但我在此也同时希望提交我的申诉书，包括学员亨道夫对詹姆斯·柯克先生的暴力行为以及人身攻击记录，我对小林丸号测验算法逻辑的研究论文，以及包含麦考伊学员、苏鲁学员等十二名学员的证词——”  
　　克里斯托弗·派克舰长打断了他。他是个有着像鹰一样锐利面庞的中年男子。“听着，你这么急着为他辩护还挺感人的，斯波克学员，但我不是那个棒打鸳鸯的邪恶巫婆。”  
　　“我对这句话中修辞的掌握不是非常完善，长官——”  
　　“没错，我们是要对你在小林丸号测试中的独特解法召开一个听证会。”派克干脆地说，“但那只是走形式而已。”  
　　斯波克挑眉。“我以为普遍引用的说法是‘作弊’，长官。”  
　　“这个瓦肯人还有幽默感。天啊。”派克自顾自说，然后抬起头看着斯波克，“好吧，让我们老实说，学院对你们无法无天的做法很感兴趣。并不是说我们鼓励所有学生黑进学校服务器，造成小规模网络瘫痪，但你们毕竟是第一个有这狗胆尝试的，所以应当得到嘉奖。”  
　　斯波克不知道该如何应对，因此他保持了沉默。派克支起双手。  
　　“你很优秀。斯波克学员。事实上，看到你偶尔表现出不那么——就这么说吧，不那么像瓦肯人的那一面，不像个完全冷冰冰的全方位学术天才，大部分学院的教官都为此松了口气。但是一个人要成为真正优秀的指挥官不仅仅是需要经验和学识，还需要获得船员全心全意的信赖，即使在最糟糕的局面下他们也会相信你不会放弃任何一线希望。我担心大多数瓦肯人不会同意这种说法，”他耸耸肩，“不过现在我觉得已经不用教给你这个了。”  
　　“我不是自己一个人领会到这一点的，先生。”过了一小段时间之后，斯波克回答。这一次他的声音里充满了肯定。  
　　“学院办公室的秘书告诉我你父亲又托人来问你的事了。要看着一个瓦肯人装作没在关心他儿子是否受到处分、而你又不能表现出自己已经发现了，这实在是件痛苦的差事。”派克对他短暂一笑，“如果你表现好，两年以后可以上我的船。现在让我跟柯克先生单独说话。”  
　  
***  
　  
　跟吉姆·柯克的对话是完全另外一种风格的。  
　　“这是我的错，先生，”吉姆干巴巴地说。“是我想出来我们可以黑进服务器修改小林丸号的主程序，斯波克完全是被我那通胡扯蛋给绕进去——”  
　　“闭嘴，柯克。坐下。”派克说。  
　　吉姆闭上嘴，然后扭扭捏捏地坐在派克面前的椅子上，摆弄起桌上的一个小球。“那么你要问哪一件？我跟学员打架？我破坏了跟瓦肯科学院的外事合作关系？我在学院里公然开设赌局？”  
　　“你还没自己想的那么伟大，吉姆·柯克，地球不是绕着你转的。”派克不耐烦地说。“还有，那赌局显然是个违法的玩意儿，所以被取消了。”  
　　“操你的，克里斯，”吉姆恨恨地说，把小球弹了出去。“我这辈子可是第一次赢这么大一笔钱啊！”  
　　派克接住了球。“你没有告诉过我你继父的债务问题，吉姆。两年前你拒绝我资助你上学的提议的时候，我曾经以为你的人生目标是成为中西部首屈一指的高智商罪犯。”  
　　“而你现在很失望，因为我只不过成了中西部唯一的外星走私动物倒卖者？”  
　　派克把小球朝吉姆滚过来，后者一把接住。“你不需要因为任何人耽搁自己想要追求的东西。”  
　　“你是我爸的朋友，克里斯。”吉姆掂着手里的小球，终于承认道，“我不愿意欠你什么。我也不需要别人因为我死掉的老爸而给我贴标签。”他没精打采地放开小球。  
　　“这不是为了乔治·柯克，也不是为了‘舰长的遗孤’，”克里斯按住小球，站起来，倾过身子，“吉姆。你很聪明。你有勇气。但比这些更重要的是，你有获得人心的能力。你值得去经历一些更伟大的事，而那些都是当个普通酒保永远也没法想象得到的。”  
　　吉姆愣住了。  
　　他过了一会儿才开口，显得有点无措。“你不该把我捧上天的，克里斯。这样以后我就会为得不到我梦想中的飞船和闪亮的旅程而大哭大闹了。”  
　　“我以为即使没人答应，你也会想出什么法子自己抢到手呢。”  
　　吉姆看着他。“你在开玩笑。”  
　　“我脸上写着玩笑吗？”派克连眉毛都没动一下。“明天早上0800时来学院办公室报到。”  
　　  
***

　　吉姆走出了指挥官办公室。斯波克背着双手站在走廊边，看着落地玻璃窗外被各色灯光渐次点亮的旧金山夜幕。  
　　“派克给我提供了入学补助。他还帮我请了律师商量债务延期偿还的事。”吉姆走到他身边。“我对他说，我可以用三年的时间成为军官，用五年时间获得一艘自己的船。”  
　　“你总是能够提出超出常规的目标，吉姆。”  
　　“我是在瞎吹呢。”吉姆说。“我完全不知道该做些什么。”  
　　“鉴于你向来不合逻辑的行为方式以及对结果预期指数造成的波动影响，如果有朝一日该计划确实得以兑现，我也并不会感到意外。”  
　　“真是咄咄怪事。”吉姆收回对着窗外的视线，嘴边浮现出一抹顽皮的微笑。“什么时候你开始停止跟我唱反调了？”  
　　瓦肯人温和地看着他。“因为我期望自己也存在于你那份尚处设想中的事业之中，吉姆，并且扮演着一个至关重要的角色。”  
　　“唔，听起来相当合理，斯波克先生。”吉姆说，“我想我们得有个计划。”

 

关于两个男孩在酒吧打工和计划用毛团儿征服世界的故事就此结束了。

关于他们和那无限星空的旅程的故事，则刚刚开始。

 

 

-END-


End file.
